Bab-8r
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|322 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|125 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|110 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|140 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Robot Specialization Inspire Specialization Energy Specialization Strategy (Feel free to add here any tactical subtlety involving this minion that you may know from experience.) The following below contribution is by Txpot. *Overview* Hoo boy. Ant-8r comes with a high Energy stat that's worth a look...and that's it. Nothing else going for him at all. Ant-8r could possibly be the worst Robot minion in the game. Though its stats aren't THAT bad, they are terrible simply because he's an evolved minion, and higher evolutions mean more power, in which he simply doesn't have. The worst of all is his skill trees are a complete mess. The Robot tree is hampered by weaker buffs and few attacking options worth your time. The Electric tree emphasizes even more gambling than most Electric minions, and has a garbage speed buff tacked on for whatever reason, despite the minion's low speed stat. The Energy tree is basically a hodgepodge of buffs and attacks that don't synergize well with each other or even the minion itself: Fire Bash has no place in this tree since his attack stat is mediocre and buffing his attack requires more investment than convenience, Tire is pointless without high speed, Blow By/Purge are close to useless, and not one, but TWO energy-restoring moves are wasted since his garbage abilities won't drain this eyesore's energy anytime soon, and his weakness to four types won't keep him alive long enough to restore other's energy. Other robot minions can perform a job that's better than what he can do: Armordilla is a tank that shores up defences on itself and allies, Titoro/Megalatron/Domisteam combine speed and power with deadly abilities, and even Amliflier (to a lesser extent) can stick to its role of supporting the team with dealing damage and furfill it easily. There is simply very little reason to use Ant-8r at all. *Strategy* If you're morbidly curious as to what Ant-8r can do, then rest assured that these builds will increase his potential up by...not enough. NOTE: Numbers in brackets are the number of skill points needed to invest in those skills. All numbers are for a minion at Level 60, with the total amount of skill points being 17, with one point used to access a tree. ROBOT BUILD: (5% Affinity in Attack) The best of a very, very bad bunch. Robot Download > Data Transfer (5) Vicious 2-5 (4) Cog Fallout 1 (1) Twin Missile > Precision Missiles (3) Energy Perseverance 1-3 (3) ENERGY BUILD: (5% Affinity in Energy) I'll admit, the minion CAN work as an energy restorer. Of course, there's always the possibility of it being a liability. Energy Perseverance 1-3 (3) Claw 1-3 (3) Invigorate 2-5 (4) Purge (1) Blow By (1) Electric Efficiency 1-3 (3) Slow (1) Category:Minions